


Panaginip Na Nagkatotoo

by ronaheartspcy



Category: EXO
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, age-switch
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronaheartspcy/pseuds/ronaheartspcy
Summary: Kung saan magiging future CEO ng Do Corp. si Do Kyungsoo at isa namang single dad si Kim Jongin na may 4 years old son---Kim Jongsoo.





	Panaginip Na Nagkatotoo

Kung saan magiging future CEO ng Do Corp. si Do Kyungsoo at isa namang single dad si Kim Jongin na may 4 years old son na ang pangalan ay Kim Jongsoo. Na pagnana-naginip ito ay nagkakatotoo at nanaginip na naman ang bata at agad naman niya itong ki-nukwento sa kanyang daddy.

 

 

"Goo morning daddy" bati ni Jongsoo kay Jongin habang naghahanda ng almusal ng anak.

"Good morning din anak." sabay halik sa bata.

"Daddy i had a dream again." pag uumpisa ng bata.

"At ano naman ang napanaginipan ng anak ko?" tanong niya sa anak.

"Magkakaroon daw ako ng bagong Papa." at natawa lang si Jongin.

"Hmmm okay nak."

 

Bigla namang may nag doorbell sa apartment nipang mag-ama.

 

"Kuya Minseok salamat at dumating ka na."

Tuloy lang ang pagkuku-kwento ni Jongsoo sa Daddy niya.

 

"Tapos Daddy yung bago kong Papa, matatapunan niya yung damit mo ng kape." nakangiti si Jongsoo habang nagku-kwento sa kanyang Daddy.

 

"Hindi ka man lang ba kakain Jongin?".

 

"Hindi na Kuya mala-late na kasi ako, siguro bago magpunta ng office bibili na lang ako ng kape."  
"Alis na ako Kuya, pakitignan na lang si Jongsoo, Salamat."

"Okay sige mag-iingat ka."

 

"Jongsoo nak andito na si Tito Minseok."

 

"Titooooo." tawag ng bata sabay takbo at nagpakarga.

 

"Hello, sa paborito kong pamangkin."

"Kumain ka na ba?"

"Opo, nagluto po si Daddy ng pancake."

"Alam mo po tito nanaginip po ako."

"Talaga, Anong napanaginipan mo?" tanong ni Minseok sa bata.

"Magkakaroon po ako ng bagong Papa, matatapunan po niya yung damit ni Daddy." sabay ngiti.

 

Alam ni Minseok na bawat panaginip ng bata ay nagkakatotoo.

 

"Talaga."  
"Opo."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good morning Jongin." bati ni Baekhyun.

"Good morning Kuya Baek."

"Same oder?"

"Oo Kuya, salamat." habang naghihintay si Jongin ay tinitignan naman niya ang kanyang relo.

"One Latte for Kim Jongin." tawag sa counter habang palapit siya sa counter ay biglang.

 

"AHHHHHHH."

 

"OH MY GOD, HALA pasensya na talaga. I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry talaga. Pasensya na ha nagmamadali ako naghihintay kasi si Mama sakin."

 

"O-okay." at na-blanko lang si Jongin sa nangyari, ngayon may coffe stain na yung white polo niya. Wala siyang time magalit kasi mala-te na talaga siya sa trabaho. Buti na lang may blazer siya para takpan ito pero halata pa rin.

 

"Wow Jongin kelan pa nagkaroon ng deaign yung white polo mo?" pang-aasar ni Sehun sabay tawa.

 

"Siraulo ka talaga Sehun, natapunan yung polo ko ng kape kanina habang papasok ako." pagku-kwento niya.

 

"Good morning Sir." bati ng receptionist sa kanya. "How may i help you?."

"Ah good morning din." bati ni Soo. "Um pwede ko bang maka-usap si Mr. Do?."

"Sorry Sir hindi niyo po pwede basta basta na lang makausap si Mr. Do hangga't wala po kayong appoint---

 

"Kyungsoo." may tumawag kay Soo na matanda.

"Papa." sabay yakap sa ama na ikinagulat naman ng receptionist.

"Bakit hindi ka na umakyat agad sa opisina ko?."

"Pa, hindi naman maganda tignan yun, porke't anak niyo ako at papalit sa pwesto niyo eh basta basta na lang akong pupunta sa opisina niyo. Kung gusto niyo po talaga akong matuto sa kumpanya natin, dapat magpakita ako ng magandang halimbawa o impression sa magiging kasama ko dito." 

 

Habang papasok sila ng opisina ng ama, ay napansin niya si Jongin. Naalala niya ito, yung natapunan niya ng kape kanina. Balak niyang mag sorry ulit.

 

 

"Papa, may pupuntahan lang po akong empleyado dito, kakausapin ko lang po saglit."

"Osige nak."

 

 

"Ah hi." bati niya kay Jongin habang busy sa computer niya napalingon si Jongin sa boses na tumawag sa kanya. Nagsalubong naman agad ang kilay niya, naalala niya ito. Ito yung nakabunggo sa kanya kanina at nakatapon ng kape sa polo niya.

 

"Gusto ko sana ulit humingi ng pasensya sayo kasi natapunan ko yung polo mo. Ganito na lang, kung gusto mo bibilhan na lang kita ng bagong polo, kung gusto mo. Ano, ah, ano lalabhan ko na lang. Sorry, sorry talaga."

 

Magsasalita na sana si Jongin ng biglang lumabas sa opisina niya si Mr. Do at lumapit kay Soo.

 

 

"Everyone attention please, I would like to introduce to you my son and soon, the next CEO of Do Corp. Do Kyungsoo."

 

Nagpalakpakan ang mga tao sa opisina pati na din sina Sehun at Jongin.

 

"Thank you." sambit ni Soo dahil nahihiya siya.

 

Back to work na ang lahat pero si Soo ay nasa cubicle pa din ni Jongin.

 

"May naisip ka na ba?." kinausap niya ulit si Jongin, hindi pa alam ni Soo ang pangalan niya.

 

"Okay lang po Sir, aksidente po yung nangyari." sambit niya.

 

"Hindi, kasalanan ko talaga Mr.?"

"Jongin, Kim Jongin." pagpapakilala niya

"iniwan pa kita kanina nung natapunan kita ng kape. I'll make it up to you Jongin, nagui-guilty kasi ako." nakayuko na si Soo sa harap ni Jongin.

 

*cute*

 

"Okay sige ganito na lang diba sabi mo naman na, you'll make it up to me so. Pwede bamg ibili mo na lang kami ng dinner ng anak ko at samahan mo kaming kumain?." pagsu-suggest ni Jongin.

 

"Anak" yun agad yung pumasok sa isip ni Soo, ay taken na pala si Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome Daddy, nalungkot siya. Type niya pa naman si Mr. TDHD.

 

"Okay, sige." tugon niya

 

 

Uwian na sa opisina at magkasabay sina Jongin at Soo papunta sa apartment ni Mr. TDHD

 

 

"Kuya Minseok Jongsoo dito na si Daddy." pagaanunsyo ni Jongin. Ay oo nga pala pasok ka Kyungsoo, pasensya ka na sa apartment ko."

 

"Ah okay lang."

 

"Daddy" tawag ni Jongsoo sa ama. Pero bigla itong yumakap at nagpakarga kay Soo, nagulat naman siya.

 

"Daddy siya na ba yung bago kong Papa?." tanong ng bata.

 

Agad namang kinuha ni Jongin ang anak kay Soo.

 

"Ah, pasensya na sir, sa anak ko." nahihiyang sambit ni Jongin.

 

"Wala yun Jongin, ang cute cute ng anak mo. Tsaka nga pala wag mo na akong tawaging sir, wala na tayo sa opisina, Kyungsoo na lang o kaya Soo for short." sabay ngiti.

 

"Ah sige Soo, oo nga pala Kuya Minseok ko pala, Kuya si Kyungsoo susunod na CEO ng Do Corp."

"Nice to meet you Kyungsoo."

"Nice to meet you too Kuya Minseok. Ay hindi pa ako CEO hindi pa naman ako nag o-oo sa Papa ko. So practically hindi pa talaga."

 

"At Soo anak ko nga pala si Kim Jongsoo."

 

"Hello po next kong Papa." sabay ngiti ng bata

Nagulat si Soo.

"Ikaw talaga nak." kiniti ni Jongin ang anak.

"Daddy siya po ba yung next kong Papa? Is he the person in my dream, yung nakatapon po ng coffe sa damit mo?."

Nagulat naman si Soo.

 

"Paano niya nalaman na natapunan kita ng kape Jongin?."

 

 

"Jongin, Kyungsoo kain na muna kayo." pagtatawag ni Minseok sa kanila.

 

"Osige kuya." sagot ni Jongin.

 

Habang nakaupo sila sa dining table nila Jongin, ay nagkwentuhan sila ni Soo. Si Minseok naman at si Jongsoo ay nasa sala nanunuod ng TV.

 

"Pagnananaginip kasi si Jongsoo nagkakatotoo." panimula ni Jongin at Soo naman ay nakikinig lang.  
"Sabi niya kaninang umaga makikilala ko daw yung nago niyang Papa, matatapunan daw niya ng kape yung damit ko."

 

"So, ako yung magiging Papa niya kasi ako lang naman ang nakatapon ng kape sayo kanina, diba?." sabay ngiti ni Soo.

 

"Siguro." sagot ni Jongin.

"Umm Jongin pwede ba akong magtanong, kung okay lang sayo?."

"Okay lang Soo, go ahead."

"Umm nasaan yung asawa mo?."

"Asawa.?"

"Oo, asawa yung Mama ni Jongsoo."

"Ahhh, wala akong asawa, iniwan si Jongsoo sakin nung dati kong girlfriend, ayaw daw niya munang magka-anak, ayaw daw niya ng responsibilidad. Handa ko naman siyang samahan o gabayan, pero ayaw daw niya. Nakipaghiwalay siya sakin at iniwan sakin si Jongsoo. In short iniwan kami pareho."

 

May halong lungkot sa ngiti ni Jongin.

 

"Hindi mo ba siya hinanap Jongin?." tanong ni Soo.

 

"Bakit pa Soo? Kung ayaw niya samin ang anak ko eh di wag, sinabi ko na lang sa sarili ko na aalagaan at mamahalin ko si Jongsoo papalakihin ko siya na ako lang at kakayanin ko lahat para sa kanya. Sorry Soo ang drama ko na yata." napakamot na lang sa batok si Jongin.

 

"Okay lang yun Jongin, bilib nga ako sayo, kasi kahit mag-isa ka lang napalaki mo ng maayos si Jongsoo."

 

"Jongin." tawag ni Minseok.

 

"Kuya ano yun?." sabay lapit sa Kuya niya.

 

"Tulog na si Jongsoo nahatid ko na din sa kwarto mo, uuwi na ako, bukas ulit."

"Maraming salamat talaga Kuya."

"Ay sus wala yun basta para kay Jongsoo."

"Kuya hatid na kita."

"Wag na may bisita ka pa oh."

"Kyungsoo mauuna na ako sayo." paalam niya kay Soo at agad namang tumayo sa upuan niya.

 

"Ah sige po Kuya Minseok, ingat po kayo."

"Salamat."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jongin uwi na rin ako medyo laye na din kasi."

"Salamat ulit Soo."

"Pasensya na ulit dun sa polo mo Jongin."

"Wala na yung Soo, nakabawi ka naman na. Sige Soo ingat ka. See you tomorrow sa office."

"Sige, bye."

 

 

 

 

Kinabukasan, nag annouce ang Hr nila na mag-uumpisang mag-trabaho si Soo sa Do Corp. At dahil ayaw gad maging CEO ni Soo ay napag-desisyunan niya na mag-training muna sa kung paano ang mga dapat gawin sa office at ng responsibilidad doon at ang mag tra-train sa kanya ay walang iba kundi si Mr. TDHD a.k.a Mr. Kim Jongin

 

 

"So anak ang mag tra-train sayo ay si Mr. Kim."

 

"Pa, wag mo akong tawaging anak, Kyungsoo, Papa para hindi naman nakakailang." natawa naman ang Papa niya at si Jongin.

 

"Okay Kyungsoo si Jongin ang mag tra-train sayo gaya nga ng nabanggit ko. Ituturo niya sayo ang mga dapat mong malaman at matutunan dito sa opisina. Since you insist to work her. "

 

"Yes sir." ngiti ni Soo

 

Lumabas na ang dalawa sa opisina ng Dad ni Soo.

 

"So, Mr. Kim ano pong itatawag ko sa inyo?."

"Soo wag nang Mr. Kim nakakatanda eh." natawa naman Soo.

"Osige Jongin na lang."

"Much better." sabay ngiti ni Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

Agad namang tinuruan ni Jongin si Soo kung ano ang dapat gawin at matutunan mula sa pinakasimpleng gawain hanngang sa pinakamahirap. Habang dumadaan ang mga araw ay lalong naging malapit ang dalawa. Laging may dalang baon si Soo para sa kanya at para kay Jongin. Magkatabi rin ang kanilang cubicle sa office, pag hindi alam ni Soo ang gagawin ay agad niyang tatanungin si Jongin. Willing naman to help si Mr. TDHD. Ngayon ay naatasan si Soo na gumawa ng presentation at kay Jongin siya humingi ng tulong.

 

 

 

 

At hindi na rin niya kaya pang itago ang nararamdaman kay Jongin habang dumaan kasi ang mga araw ay lalo siyang nahuhulog sa binata. Aamin na siya para walang sisihan sa bandang huli. At naging na rin Soo kay Jongsoo. Ngayon ay nasa apartment sila ni Jongin para gumawa at tulungan si Soo.

 

 

 

 

"Jongin, ano may sasabihin sana ako sayo, pero bago ka sana sumagot ay patapusin mo muna ako sa sasabihin ko."

 

"Okay sige, ano ba yun Soo?."

"Jongin gusto kita." napapikit si Soo at yumuko hindi pala, mahal na kita nung una kita pa lang natin Jongin gusto na kita hindi ko alam kong paano at kelan at bakit, basta ang alam ko lang gusto kita o mahal na kita." namumula na si Soo sa sobrang hiya, lupa kainin muna ako.

 

 

Agad namang hinawakan ni Jongin ang magkabilang pisngi ni Soo at inangat ang mukha nito at nagsalita.

 

 

"Inunahan mo lang ako Soo eh. Dapat ako aamin sayo na gusto kita ay hindi pala mahal na mahal na kita."

 

"Huh."  
"Ano?." yun lang nasabi ni Soo habang nakatingin kay Jongin

 

Nagsalita ulit si Mr. THDH.

 

"Do Kyungsoo pwede ka bang maging Papa ni Jongsoo?."

 

"Oo Jongin. Oo payag ako." Agad namang hinalikan ni Jongin ang mga labi ni Soo ng tatlong beses para. "I love you na daw."

 

Agad namang tumakbo papalapit si Jongsoo sa kanila na nakikinig pala sa usapan nila.

 

"Yehey, may bago na akong Papa." tuwang tuwa si Jongsoo.

 

 

 

 

-Fin.


End file.
